The invention relates to cores or carriers for incorporation in sealing or trimming strips and to such strips incorporating such cores or carriers. Such strips may be used, for example, for sealing and/or trimming around openings such as door or luggage compartment openings in motor vehicle bodies.
Such strips may be of channel-shaped form for embracing and mounting on a flanged joint running around such an opening. The channel may support a sealing part which seals against a closure member for the opening, such as a vehicle door. It is known to incorporate cores or carriers within the channel-shaped form. Such carriers may be made of metal, for example, and may themselves be in channel-shaped form and embedded within extruded plastics or rubber material. Such carriers improve the strength, resilience and gripping capabilities of the channel-shaped form.